List Of Games Planned For The Future
This is a list of known games planned for the future. Edit to add your planned games if you like. ShadicFazbear * http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fazbear_Story Dmandom * Animatronics Creed * The Binding of Jake * SCP Animatronic Breach * FoxyField * MechCraft * DomZ * Freddy Adventure 2 Bunniesbunnybunnies * FNAF Scream Team Done! * Five Nights at Freddy's: Crazy Malfunction PvzFanatic *Mini Five Nights at Freddy's 3 *Handy's Halloween 2 *Mini Five Nights at SpongeBob's 2 *Government Operation 2 *Five Nights of Hell *Five Nights at Spongebob's: Plunging into Darkness *Five Nights at Handy's ManinBlack007JK *NightCraft * Cutting Crew: Seeing Red * Freddy Was Alone Foxstar241 * Five Nights Protecting the Old Animatronics * Five Nights at Freddy's: Operation Annihilation Gaomon332 * Freddy Emblem * Five Nights at Lavender Town (May be made into a real game if Gao stops being lazy) * Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Grand Finale (Gao's final game) Theminecraftkid1221 *The Search of Six 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's: The Infinite Night *FN@F High school *''Restricted, Green VIP pass needed'' *''Restricted, Level 7 biohazard'' *''My Friend, I don't give credit, come back when your a little mmmmmmmmm..... richer!!!!'' DsFanboy *8 nights at Chica's Chiken Restaurant(Next month,or September) *Animatronic Attack(I dunno,December Maybe?) *Five nights at Freddy's:Destruction begins(2016;Uncomfirmed) Bolt-Weed * Freddy and Bonnie: Pairs of '87 SilverCyberlink * Project: Yellow Bear (October 2015) * Project: Next Gen (December 2015) * Project: Memories (Q1 2016) RandomzSunfish23901 * Five Nights at the Death Star * Five Nights at Freddy's: Left Behind Samanthatheflyingsquirrel25 * Five Nights at Slenderverse (I dunno what the freak I'm going to make this) Waluigiofthegods * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's 2 * Photo-Negative Five Nights at Freddy's 3 * Five Nights at Fortran's * Five Nights at Fortran's 2 * One Night at Robotnik's * Five Nights at Mario's * Grand Theft Freddy Midevalknight Five Nights at Mideval's Five Nights at Mideval's 2 FunCookieCategory:Information * Five Nights at Freddy's:Kiddie Palace Ivan the Iguana pass needed: Palm tree pass ScauldyTheScauldron * Five Nights At Freddy's: The Mask of the Puppet 2 Stella is Missing Stella the cat goes missing so DF and GTF must find her. Final Boss: Purple Puppet. Kamikazewolf A Wikia Contributor (FazbearDestructer101) Five Nights at Freddy's: The Remodels TonicHedgefox *Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby 2 Wikia contributor DISCLAIMER: When I make the games listed below, no one is allowed to edit them other than me, unless there are spelling, grammar, or punctuation errors. I'M LOOKING AT YOU, GAOMON332 Journey Through Time Demonic BB * Five Nights at Xavier's 3 * A non-canon OC dating simulator (Title not yet specified, ask Demonic BB for more details) Mrorangehorseman10 * Attack on Purple Guy Tina.g.sherwin (This is in order when they are coming out) *Five Nights At Freddy's 5. *Five Nights of Crossover 4 (tina.g.sherwin's version) *Five Nights At Freddy's: Remastered (FNAF 1 remake) *Five Night At Adam's *Five Nights At The Diner 2 *The Finale At Freddy's. (Free Roam) GreenGrassCreeper34 *Five Nights of Crossover (My Version)